


Why do I do these things?

by Notsalony



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Costumes, Couple Costumes, Groping, Humiliation, M/M, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: A Halloween party has given Edward and his boyfriend, Jacob, the perfect excuse to wear a couple’s costume.  Or at least what Edward thinks is a couple’s costume.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Jacob Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Why do I do these things?

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank 5 for this idea. -grins-

“Ed….” Jacob’s voice shook a little form the bathroom that he was in with his costume.

“Yeah?” Edward smiled, he was sitting on his bed, he’d had the bathroom put in for Jacob so he’d not have to make a dash in the woods, and gods the shower sex had been fantastic with him. But he’d also figured that they’d have this conversation at some point.

“There’s not much in this bag….” Jacob poked his head out of the bathroom.

“It’s all there, I checked….” Edward smiled as he sat on the bed smirking at his boyfriend.

“Ed….” Jacob used his warning tone.

“Jake…” Edward playfully smiled.

“What sort of party is this going to be?”

“A fun one?” Edward smirked and stood up walking to the door to look Jacob in the eyes. “Listen, I like how you look and I maybe want to show it off…” He bit his lip.

“Is that why you got _this_ costume?” Jacob looked behind him at the bag.

“I could always get option two…”

“What’s option two?”

“A sock….” Edward let his eyes intensify.

“fuck…. You can’t say shit like that when you want me to put something like… _that_ on.” Jacob whined.

“Maybe I want you big and filling that slutty little costume to capacity?” Edward winked.

“Fine.” Jacob sighed as he closed the door in Edward’s face and turned back towards the bag that held what he was certain was absolute doom. Sighing heavily he pulled the costume out and looked at it fully. The first thing out was the gold cape that would likely only cover to the swell of his ass, he sighed setting it aside, next came the skin tight shirt with its green sleeves and Jacob had some serious thoughts on if he would be able to wear the shirt without tearing it but sat it aside as well. The there were three things left in the box and not a lot of material in there. He pulled the mask out and sat it next to the cape, before pulling out the green elf like shoes and the gloves he hadn’t noticed that were stuck into them.

Leaving just one thing. He pulled out what looked like a green mesh thong and blushed, glancing down at himself in just his towel he wondered what the hell Edward was doing? He thought loudly at the wall.

 _Seriously?_ Only to get a low chuckle from the other room. Growling he dropped the towel and pulled the green mesh up till he found a comfortable place, blushing as not only was he basically visible through it, but he was stretching it with the sheer size of himself. Blushing he turned and realized that it effectively put his entire ass on display as well, which if he’d had to pick he’d have rather shown his ass off if all was said and done. But he wasn’t get to chose here. Not really. He picked up the shirt and slid it on.

It was tight and as it stretched it became more transparent as well. Almost looking painted on his sculpted body, leaving nothing to the imagination. He buckled the belt on and felt more complete already with the costume, but realized it drew attention down to his package. At least the large gold R on his chest covered one of his nipples. He picked up the cape and hooked it on the shirt before slipping into the shoes and gloves that thankfully fit. It was weird to be wearing something so revealing and sexual for a _family_ costume party. If it was the other wolves, maybe he’d have worn something like this. But the Cullens? Did they find this sort of thing acceptable?

God he hoped so. He pulled the mask on and sighed as he looked at himself. Everyone would know it was him. And everyone would see him completely fucking naked. He sighed heavily again and opened the door and looked at the floor as he walked into Edward’s bedroom.

“Wow.” Jacob looked up at that gasped voice from Edward and felt his face heat up.

Edward was clearly going as batman. But not 60’s batman to his 60’s robin. No he was going as Batman from Batman and Robin. He’d clearly had his costume custom molded to his body because it was like he was wearing only a thin layer of latex. His nipples and muscles on full display in the molded latex as well his generous ass that looked fantastic in the shaped suit. He was wearing an attachable cod piece that left very little to the imagination as he attached it to the costume, his hand still half holding it as he looked at Jacob in a state of awe.

“Oh come on, that’s no fair…” Jacob blushed. “You know that’s my favorite movie…”

“I know you knew you liked guys when you say Chris O’Donald in that skin tight latex Robin costume.”

“Come on, he defined male on male attraction for a generation of queer guys.” Jacob slowly tore his eyes from Edward’s costume.

“Do you think I should leave this up here?” Edward moved his hand and was holding the cod piece that basically looked like it had been molded for his cock to sit in and was standing there looking like sex on legs and his long cock hanging out in the open.

“While I’m walking around with my ass out and my body on display?” Jacob blushed harder.

“I could always take the bottoms off…” Edward was suddenly against him, his hard cock in the cleft of Jacob’s ass and making his breathing catch in his throat as Edward’s hands came around to dance down his chest, playing with his nipples before going down to cup Jacob’s rapidly hardening cock. “Would you like that Jake… for me to take your bottoms off and make you walk around the part half naked?”

“Y… you wouldn’t….” Jacob bit his lip, a sudden movement and he was half naked, his cock hanging in the open while Edward stroked him and began to slowly hump his ass cleavage slowly but surely, before leaning in close to whisper in Jacob’s ear.

“Don’t even begin to think you know what I can and can’t do. Or what I’m not capable of.” Edward whispered into his ear before nibbling on it, causing Jacob to gasp as he nearly came before Emmett cleared his throat. They turned to look at him and Jacob blushed furiously.

“If you’re not going to just fuck and get it over with, they want to start the party.” He smirked, he was wearing a pair of tattered shorts that left very little to the imagination while painted green from head to toe.

“H-hulk?” Jacob struggled to control his voice.

“Got it in one Robin.” He chuckled. “Though there ought to be a pun about keeping your bat-a-rang in your shorts…” He grinned.

“T-thanks.” Jacob blushed as Edward just kept slowly stroking him.

“Unless you’re going to have sex put the rest of your costumes on and hurry up.” Emmett rolled his eyes and walked off leaving the bedroom door completely open and Edward smirked as he sucked on Jacob’s neck.

“Ed….” The need in Jacob’s voice clear as he moaned.

“I should make you go naked… except for the cape…” Edward was humping with more intension.

“Your family…”

“They see you they’d understand…”

“Ed….” Jacob gasped, nearly there when he was suddenly packed back in his thong like bottoms and Edward was across the room squeezing himself into the now very tight cod piece before smirking.

“Ready.”

“Bastard.”

“I’ll have you know my mother was a married woman when I was born.” Edward smirked as he walked over to Jacob and pulled him into a scorching kiss before walking off leaving Jacob to gape after him but followed behind, trying to use the cape as a means to hide most of his costume. Walking downstairs he was pretty sure he was going to have a hard time keeping himself from getting aroused. Because while Emmett had been a nearly naked Hulk, leaving nothing to the imagination when he turned revealing he wasn’t wearing anything and his thick barrel of a cock hung free in the shreds of his costume, next to him was Rosalie dressed as a slutty Thor but it was Embry who walked up completely naked save the body paint for an Iron Man costume that made Jacob’s eyes bulge a little bit. There was something odd about watching someone you’d known since grade school walk around with a red and gold cock swinging between his thighs.

 _Edward…._ Jacob glanced at his boyfriend.

“Problems?” Edward leaned in and whispered.

 _Why is Embry naked?_ Jacob didn’t trust himself to speak.

“Sometimes it’s fashionable to have your mates presented as such.” Edward smirked heavily as they continued on. The next sight was Jasper dressed as a sexy version of Shaggy and Alice dressed like a slutty version of Velma but Seth was standing between them, completely naked with dark spots painted on his sides and a small SD dog collar on. They made Seth dress as their slutty Scooby Doo. Jacob wasn’t sure he was ready for this sort of groupings. It was one thing to be presented as Edward’s official boyfriend tonight at the party but this… this was too much.

“If that bothers you, you shouldn’t look over to your left…” Edward smiled and Jacob instantly looked over there. Carlisle was shirtless save his doctor coat and wearing some revealing jeans, next to him was Esme in a low cut revealing sexy doctor costume.

 _What did they come as?_ Jacob wondered at Edward.

“Doctor Frankenstein and the Bride of Frankenstein…” Edward smiled.

“I thought the Bride was with the monster…”

“You’d think… but in this version they’re both _with_ the monster.”

“Who’s the….” Jacob stopped speaking as Sam walked up to them and bent down to kiss first Carlisle and then Esme, completely naked with stitches drawn in various places making him look like he’d been stitched together.

 _Edward…._ Jacob went stock still.

“It’s okay.” Edward’s hand went onto Jacob’s ass and held him close as they went down and everyone smiled at them. Jacob was having a mini melt down as Seth walked up and hugged him.

“I’m so glad you came!” He smiled.

“R-really?” Jacob blushed harder.

“Sure! They wouldn’t let us tell you that we’d been all dating for ages till you and Edward were ready to come out together.”

“You… and _them_?” He glanced at Jasper and Alice.

“He does things with this mouth…” Seth blushed. “But she comes up with the longest games… I mean… she knows the instant I’m going to cum so she tells that one when to stop what he’s doing… they kept me on edge for hours.” Seth grinned his goofy grin.

“And you’re fine with me… and Ed… and the whole… liking boys things?” Jacob bit his lip.

“Jake, I’ve sucked vampire dick and had it up my ass so hard I couldn’t walk the next day even with my healing factor. So… why would I judge you for it?” Seth frowned.

“why does everyone think I’m the bottom?” Jacob blushed.

“Because they’ve seen your assets…” Edward smacked his ass. “I mean… I know it’s one of the things I fell in love with…” Edward leaned in and kissed him on the neck making him blush high on his check. “This helped too.” He cupped the swell of Jacob’s cock and shook it.”

“I’ll bet… I’ve seen that thing before.” Seth smirked.

“You’re one to talk…” Jacob nodded at Seth’s own naked state.

“Eh, I’m too hot to wear clothes.” Jacob snorted at that. “Please you know what I meant.” He rolled his eyes and gave Jacob a playful shove. “All the wolves run hot.”

“True enough.” Jacob pulled at the shirt just a little.

“You can take it off if you want…” Edward smirked.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you.” He gave him a rueful smile.

“Oh I’d love it if you were wearing nothing but that cape and the mask…” Edward licked his lips and looked up and down Jacob as they both pictured it.

“not here.” Jacob blushed before he went down through the party to socialize with his pack mates and more fully meet their better halves. Embry loved Emmett’s sense of humor. And Sam had apparently had a crush on Carlisle for ages and he’d went in for a physical where he’d kissed the vampiric doctor and that had lead to them fooling around for a few hours till Esme walked in on them and told them if they were going to have fun they should include her. He was shocked just how much he’d missed in all of this. He’d never have guest this much of the pack was into guys let alone vampires.

He didn’t feel as guilty anymore. Holding Edward’s hand as they danced and socialized. The music was pretty good and they even had booze in the punch strong enough the wolves were able to feel the buzz of it. By evening Jacob was much more relaxed and draping himself all over Edward, he hadn’t felt this at ease in weeks. Not since Edward had asked him to go to this party with him.

He’d been afraid. But he knew now he hadn’t had anything to be afraid of. Not really. He smiled to himself and nuzzled into Edward. His eyes darting down his back at that sculpted latex ass, his mind going to some dirty places with things he’d do to that latex ass.

“someone’s in a better mood.” Edward smirked into the side of Jacob’s neck.

“The booze helped.”

“So did the company I hope.”

“Yeah.” Jacob nodded. _Suit’s not a bad touch either._

“Glad you approve.” Edward laid a gentle kiss on his neck before having Jacob’s very solid groin against his thigh.

 _I’ll show you just how much I approve…_ Jacob nuzzled into Edward and let his thoughts flow with images of Edward’s suit torn open to reveal his naked body as he did dirty things to him. Edward smiled and took Jacob by the hand and walked him out into the night are to cool off. Jacob was pretty red faced. They passed Seth being swallowed by Jasper to the hilt and Embry begging Emmett to be a little rougher and slipped farther out into the woods till neither of them could hear the others.

 _Thank you._ Jacob blushed. _So not an exhibitionist…._

“But outside is fine?”

“just not near them…” He glanced back.

“We’re far enough.” Edward confirmed, not even able to hear their thoughts anymore.

“So I could do _anything_ I wanted to do….” Jacob smirked.

“Anything…” Edward gave a breathy nod.

“Good.” Jacob licked his lips and ran his fingers up and down the latex body suit before he deftly unhooked the cod piece and let it fall leaving Edward’s bare groin open to the night are.

“Cheeky.”

“I know what I like.”

“See anything you like?” Edward was breathing heavier, his arousal clear.

“Maybe….” Jacob went for coy as his fingers toyed along the bare skin before he went behind Edward and moved the cape aside so that he could look at that perfect bubble ass. He smirked before he pushed some of that tribal spirit energy into his hands and using his semi formed claws, tore holes into the ass of that suit before he pulled them apart and pealed the latex ass off of Edward leaving him bare and open to the night.

“God…” Jacob breathed against that cooler flesh before pushing Edward’s cheeks apart to look at his hole. “You’re lucky you’re not human, you’d be damp as fuck back here…” Jacob leaned in and gave an experimental lick along the pucker making Edward gasp. Filling his mind with a hundred dirty things he ate Edward out, knowing his psychic vampire loved having a world of fantasies built up around him. Lost in that mental haze he moaned torn between that and the sensations of Jacob actually touching him. Jacob smirked as he ate his boyfriend’s hole out, leaving him dripping and wet with saliva, savoring the taste that was purely Edward. He pulled away and smacked that ass.

“Your turn.”

“What?”

“Everyone’s expecting me to come back with an ass full of vampire cum… so might as well make sure they can smell it on me…” Edward gave him a hungry look. “What…”

“I’ll make them smell _it_ on you.” He growled, pushing Jacob against a tree and flipping him around before he knew what was happening, the bottoms of the suit torn from his body Edward began to nibble on the edge of his hole.

“HOLY FUCK…” Jacob clawed at the tree, barely able to contain himself as a hint of fang grazed across the rim of his hole before it was back to being tongue and fingers opening him up. He knew that Edward was enjoying himself as fingers joined tongue and spread him farther and suddenly he had four fingers stuffed in his tight ass fingering harm, lifting him up a few inches off of the ground. “shit… Ed…”

“You like it when I’m a little rough, don’t you?”

“yeah…” Jacob blushed, they hadn’t talked about it but he did like it when Edward would dominate him and take charge. Edward twisted his fingers and Jacob keened high in his throat as he struggled not to cum from the way those fingers dug into his tight ass. “E-ed..”

“You like that?”

“yes…” Jacob sobbed.

“Say it.”

“I like it….” Jacob cried out as tears welled up in his eyes, spilling down his cheeks as his hard cock drug across the rough bark of the tree. His prostate was riding those fingers and Edward was very quickly vibrating them as he moved them back and forth at inhuman speeds. “I li…like it when you’re inside me…” Jacob’s cheeks were crimson as he said that. He’d never said it aloud.

“What do you like in you?”

“Y-you’re fingers.” Jacob gasped and moaned, those self same fingers now aggressively pounding his prostate making him tremble with need.

“Just my fingers?’

“no…. I… I like your…”

“My what?”

“Your cock. I like your long slender cock in my ass….” Jacob blushed furiously now, unable to look at Edward so he missed the smirk as he brought Jacob down out of the air but not back to the ground, instead with his vampire speed, he positioned Jacob that as he pulled his fingers out Jacob feel onto and was speared onto his cock. “Wha…. FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!” Jacob moaned as he sank down those sevens solid inches of vampire cock. Edward curled around him and held onto him tightly as he fucked up into him.

“E-Ed….” Jacob sobbed with need.

“Already?” Edward panted, fucking himself up into Jacob harder and faster.

“too much foreplay…” He blushed.

“But it was fun…” Edward groaned as he fucked harder.

“fuck…. Almost…”

“Do it. Cum.” Edward tightened his grip on Jacob’s hips, lifting his muscular body up and down on his cock with brutal efficiency as he tried to get there himself.

“EDWARD!” Jacob cried out, his head falling back as he came, his body being spun around on Edward’s cock till he was facing Edward, his seed hitting the latex abs of Edward’s costume. Jacob could do little but cling to Edward as his body wrung itself out, his load drained from his balls by the brutal battering his prostate took and was still taking. Edward had yet to find his own release but as he pounded into Jacob looking at him boneless on his cock and the pride of having done that to his boyfriend he let out a feral sound as he too came.

Jacob could barely clench around him. It was as if every cell in his body was over worked and didn’t know if it was transforming from wolf to human or the other way around. He felt his body expand and contract as he kept trying to transform. He’d not lost control over his shift in a long time. But flush against Edward’s groin he was losing himself to the feeling of being taken like this. Jacob lay there limp against Edward as they both toppled to the ground, the both of them laughing as they struggled to catch their breath and as they panted in each other’s faces, their lips inches from one another before Jacob leaned forward and captured Edward’s lips.

They kissed, their bodies still entwined to one another through their carnal connection as they made out. Only parting so that Jacob could draw a shaky breath against Edward’s lips.

“fuck…”

“Yeah.” Edward gave a sleepy grin.

“So everyone just assumes I’m always the bottom?”

“It is the fashionable thing.”

“And none of you ever bottom for any of us?”

“Oh I didn’t say that.” Edward grinned. “I’m pretty sure Carlisle and Jasper have ridden their wolves in every pairing they could imagine and then some.”

“Than…”

“Just how we’re built to assume that the wolves are the bottoms. An old nasty habit of assuming we’re the apex predators of this planet. But the truth is, you’re built to use your magic to transform and destroy anything that threatens your tribe. The pack is a manifestation of that spirit magic. Our presence brings more of you to your power, but given time and planning I’m not sure if any of us are sure that you couldn’t wipe us all off the face of the planet.” He shrugged. “So why fight and drop endless bodies on either side?” He flexed his cock making Jacob groan. “When making love is so much better.”

“You have a point.” Jacob nodded, leaning in to rest his forehead against Edwards before he bit the vampire’s lip. “I hope you’re ready because I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t walk straight so when we get back to the party they can smell me in you as much as you in me.” He growled against Edward’s lips.

“Absolutely.” Edward scrambled to turn over as Jacob lifted up, presenting his upturned ass to the wolf. “You want me in doggy style?” Edward grinned.

“I want you to sob my name while I make you tremble around my cock.” Jacob spit on his hand and started stroking his cock, using his spent seed to help as lube before he lined himself up with Edward and gripping his latex clad hips driving himself fully into Edward in one long smooth line that took all nine inches of Jacob’s longer and thicker cock in to the hilt inside Edward making him swear under his breath.

“I’m sorry… I couldn’t hear you…” He pulled his hips back once more and thrust hard making Edward’s throat bulge as he struggled to control his voice.

“I love you.” Edward panted out when he could breath around the cock in his ass.

“I love you too.” Jacob punctuated that sentiment with another deep long thrust into Edward, followed by several more.

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me over on tumblr if you want to talk about commissions @ Notsalony.
> 
> Also if you're a commissioner and you haven't talked to me about your 2019 kinktober gift, do so now please.


End file.
